Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, congestion in a network can cause network resources to become overloaded and can result in degraded user experience. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing network resources, particularly when congestion occurs in the network.